


love so soft

by mercutionotromeo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-22
Updated: 2017-12-22
Packaged: 2019-02-18 08:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13096530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercutionotromeo/pseuds/mercutionotromeo
Summary: Winter Drabble Prompt: OvercastCuddly, sleepy, cozy.





	love so soft

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! :-)

Harry falls asleep in an empty bed, but he wakes up with his husband next to him. He doesn’t want to disturb him - Louis is jetlagged and exhausted - but Harry just can’t resist cuddling closer in Louis’ arms. Predictably, Louis stretches and opens one eye.

Harry grins up at him, then nuzzles happily into the crook of his neck. “Overcast today,” He murmurs, voice still thick with sleep. “I think cuddling should be the only thing on our schedule.”

Louis closes his eyes, but he’s smiling to himself. He yawns sleepily into Harry’s shoulder. “Was hoping you’d say that, love.” 


End file.
